C'est ma maman
by ExPlOdInG dOnKeY cUrSe
Summary: Dans cette histoire, Sadie et Nico sont datation, mais il a été secret! Qu'advient-il lorsque Nico répond Ruby Kane? Est-ce la fin de leur relation nouvellement naissante! One-Shot pour l'instant. Peut-être une fonction de deux tiré sur avis-alors lisez la note de mon auteur! nominale k.


**Encore une fois, je suis désolé pour toute mauvaise traduction et la grammaire. Dites-moi vos pensées!**

**Dans ce rapide one shot Sadie et Nico sont déjà datation.  
**  
-Veste ~ vérifier

-Money ~ chèque

-Déodorant, propre / peigné cheveux, brossé les dents / haleine fraîche (aussi bien que possible) ~ de chèque

Billets-Movie ~ deux billets pour le plus effrayant déménagement hors-vérifier

-Ma date ~ venir la chercher pendant que nous parlons!

J'ai couru ma main dans mes cheveux une fois de plus, pour faire bonne mesure, et sortit de ma hauteur cabine noir. J'ai essayé d'accélérer sortir de Camp Half-Blood aussi vite que possible. Malheureusement, à peine quelque chose se passe mon chemin plus!

"Hey Nico. Vous êtes à la recherche belle ce soir. Où allez-vous?" Percy interrogé alors qu'il tenait son bras devant mon, bloquant efficacement mon chemin.

"Oh, vous savez. Going» au cinéma. Va probablement sortir dans un cimetière plus tard. " Je lui répondis aussi bien que possible. Je n'étais pas tout à fait un mensonge!

"Ya, j'ai entendu cela auparavant! L'attraper les gars!" Percy avait ordonné.

J'ai à peine eu le temps de faire une surprise, indigne, son surpris avant que je sois attrapé par derrière. Ma tête a été immédiatement fourré dans un sac de jute. J'ai fait des sons plus sourds et a commencé à se battre, mais en vain.

J'ai été transporté autour pendant un moment et finalement j'ai entendu une porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. J'ai entendu la respiration distinct de beaucoup d'autres gens autour de moi alors que j'étais assis dans une chaise en bois. C'est à peu près quand j'ai réalisé, je vais être en retard pour mon rendez-vous!

J'ai paniqué. Je n'avais jamais trouvé quelqu'un mignon avant, donc mon avoir une petite amie était vraiment quelque chose de spécial. Elle était vraiment quelque chose de spécial! Puis ma panique arrêté que je me suis souvenu que j'avais quitté assez tôt si j'aurais le temps à l'erreur. Je voulais que tout soit parfait.

Il ya eu quelques chuchotaient et se disputer. Ensuite, le sac a été arraché hors de ma tête et j'ai vu mes «ravisseurs».

Autour de moi se tenaient mes amis Percy, Annebeth, Thalia (A / N: pas sûr de l'orthographe), Grover, Piper, Jason, Hazel, franc et Leo! Je pris un air renfrogné.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez les gars? J'étais un peu sur mon chemin quelque part."

«Oui, nous le savons. C'est exactement pour cela que nous ... euh ... vous vous êtes arrêté." Leo a répondu.

J'ai sniffé. "Je ne vais pas vous dire où j'allais, si c'est ce que vous voulez!"

Annebeth hocha la tête à Piper et elle s'avança. "Où étiez vous dirigez Nico."

Zut, elle utilisait son charme voix parlée. J'ai été obligé de répondre d'une voix assez indigne », pour aller chercher mon jour." J'ai ensuite rêveusement soupir penser de Sadie. Ils ont tous se regardèrent les uns les autres.

"Ohm. Nico a une petite amie. Fumer Probablement trop chaud!" Thalia et Leo dit. Seule la dernière partie était Leo!

Je rougis mais souvenu protestant était inutile. J'ai laissé tomber ma tête et j'ai continué à rougir. Malheureusement, l'interrogatoire s'est poursuivi.

"Alors, quel est son nom? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ressemble? Avons-nous la connaissons?" Jason, Annebeth et Percy ont demandé à la fois.

"Sadie de son nom. Oui, vous la connaissez. Rappelez-vous ces Egyptiens que nous avons rencontré il ya quelques temps? Elle était la fille d'Osiris. Voici son image." J'ai tiré une photo d'elle que j'avais sous la main dans la poche de mon jeans déchirés. Je levai une photo de Sadie et moi à côté d'un cimetière. J'avais laissé la caméra sur une pierre tombale et le mettre sur auto. Sadie et moi étions tous deux Sourire narquois, et je rougissais un peu. J'ai toujours fait quand j'étais autour de Sadie. Mon bras était autour de sa taille et elle a eu son coude calé sur mon épaule. Le sac de son magicien était sur une de ses épaules aussi.

Leo loup siffla. J'ai donné mon fameux regard de la mort et il détourna les yeux. Percy et Thailia me sourit et je brillaient encore, seulement Percy détourna les yeux. Tout le monde sourit.

"Je pense que nous devrions le laisser aller ramasser son jour. Il semble excité." Annebeth commenté. Jason et Grover, qui avait été me tenait à la présidence, m'ont relâché et j'ai vite couru hors de camp avant qu'ils pourraient changer d'avis. J'ai entendu une chose que j'ai laissé cependant: ". Wow, mon frère a une petite amie, je suis tellement dis son père." Hazel dit. Je gémis et je continuai sprint.

J'ai décidé d'emboîter le voyage juste pour le plaisir de la vitesse. En peu de temps émergé en face de Brooklyn House. Je levai les yeux et regardai avec étonnement. Je suis toujours étonné à la vue de la maison de Sadie. Droite comme j'ai comparu Sadie a descendu un escalier magique et a sauté sur moi.

Elle portait sa tenue normale: sa veste de cuir, lavage jeans skinny foncé, avec quelques trous, bottes de combat, et un débardeur noir avec une tête de mort sur elle sous sa veste. Elle a également eu des stries vertes dans ses beaux cheveux caramel. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus pétillaient de bonheur. J'ai souri et l'étreignit. J'étais sur le point de lui demander pourquoi elle était si pressé de descendre les escaliers et hors de sa maison lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau faramineux et un chiffre transparent flottaient sur.

J'en avais assez d'expérience pour savoir cette nouvelle personne était certainement un fantôme. Sadie a commencé à me tirer loin, mais le fantôme immédiatement matérialisé à côté de nous. Sadie soupira et dit, «Nico, je voudrais vous présenter ma maman. Elle a évidemment morte, mais elle a vraiment voulu rencontrer mon rendez-vous. Je pense que je suis façon de anormalement heureux ces derniers temps. Elle a dû voir la cause. "

J'ai regardé le fantôme pour constater que la mère de Sadie aurait pu être sa soeur jumelle plus. Elle avait de superbes yeux bleus et les cheveux caramel, tout comme Sadie. Ils ont été construits de la même et les deux avaient une expression imprégner de malice et de curiosité gravé dans leurs visages. Elle portait un t-shirt avec le symbole égyptien de la vie sur elle comme une paire de shorts en jean. Sa chevelure flottait dans une brise imaginaire.

"Alors, tu es le copain de ma belle fille, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui madame. Je suis Nico di Angelo". Je lui ai répondu aussi poliment que possible.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et après un moment dit: «Ah, oui. Fils de Hadès. J'ai toujours admiré Hadès."

J'ai été surpris. Elle admirait mon père? Pas craint, haï, ou toujours évité de Hadès, mais admiré! Mon expression choquée doit avoir démontré clairement sur mon visage car elle a souri et a précisé: «Eh bien personne ne voulait vraiment prendre la position de roi des morts. Être coincé tout seul dans le monde souterrain avec un tas d'esprits gémissements, comme moi. Je pense juste que tout à fait honorable pour occuper le poste, mais volontairement ou involontairement. plus, il travaille dur pour garder la pègre et le salon séparé, il dirige un navire serré, et il n'a pas un trône sur l'Olympe ».

J'ai souri, "Wow, personne que je n'ai jamais voulu dire a réellement dit à mon père avant. Euh, merci." Dis-je.

"Vous êtes les bienvenus Nico. Donc quel âge êtes-vous et où habitez-vous actuellement?" elle demandé.

Sadie a marmonné quelque chose à l'effet de maman embarrassant - toujours prompts à les questions personnelles! Et j'ai dit: «Eh bien ... Je suis né il ya longtemps au cours de la Seconde Guerre mondiale et je ... eh bien mon père a caché ma sœur et moi dans le casino Lotus à Las Vegas pour nous garder en sécurité maintenant j'ai 13 ans et j'habite à Camp Half. - sang. " J'ai marmonné.

"Ah, oui. J'ai entendu parler de ce fiasco. Malheureux ... eh bien vous semblez faire ma fille très heureux Nico. Soyez prudent avec elle! Nous aimons tous la ici. Si quelque chose devait lui arriver, eh bien ... je me sentirais désolé pour vous. " Elle sourit.

Je levai les yeux pour voir Carter et Zia tenant les mains sur la terrasse nous regarde. Je me suis souvenu comment Zia pourrait prendre une douzaine de démons à la fois avec ses boules de feu, et comment Carter suis devenu fou furieux quand Sadie a une coupure sur son bras. Il a totalement massacré ce démon qui le lui a donné. (Pour ne pas mentionner qu'il est l'hôte d'un dieu de la guerre.) Je me suis souvenu son oncle Amos, qui avait toute la force de combat égyptien derrière lui, ainsi que Set, le dieu du mal , sous son contrôle.

Mon regard dériva vers Bast qui léchait sa main comme un chat avec une féline œil ouvert et formé sur Sadie et moi je me rappelais aussi comment Bast tranché deux monstres égyptiens up comme la pâte à modeler (qui était de Sadie et le livre de Carter.) . Je me rappelais la gentillesse de Sadie avec beaucoup de dieux et de déesses, y compris Bes et Isis. Inutile de dire que je déglutis.

La mère de Sadie rit et commença à aborder Sadie. "Oh, je ne peux pas croire que vous avez votre premier petit ami, une belle à qui. Oh ... un tel couple adorable. Bientôt vous serez-"

"Muum!" Sadie soupira, visiblement embarrassé. Elle baissa les yeux et rougit.

«Eh bien. Quoi qu'il en soit ... vous partez. Profitez de votre date vous aussi." La mère de Sadie appelé comme nous avons commencé à marcher hors tension. "Oh. Ici, laissez-moi." La mère de Sadie frappa dans ses mains et nous a disparu dans un nuage de fumée d'or. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je me suis retrouvé en face de notre cinéma. Mon bras était autour de sa taille Sadie et nous nous dirigions vers la queue pour acheter du pop-corn et des boissons.

J'ai regardé Sadie et elle a commencé une longue explication et des excuses pour sa maman. Ce que j'ai fait à côté, je blâme sur mon TDAH. Mon impulsivité complètement pris le dessus et je l'ai coupé en cassant mes lèvres sur ses molles. Je dois dire que je flottais sur un nuage jusqu'à ce que j'ai réalisé ce que je faisais et m'éloignai.

Elle me regarda, choqué. J'ai commencé à bégayer une excuse. Je levai les yeux vers son visage souriant, le visage de la seule fille que je n'avais jamais tombé pour.

"Qu'est-ce que vous vous arrêtez pour le souffle de la mort?" Elle murmura-t-elle ferma ses lèvres avec les miennes à nouveau.

C'est alors que je savais qu'elle était la fille pour moi. Elle était belle, même style que moi, les mêmes intérêts. Elle ne me dérange pas qui j'étais, et nous avons eu les mêmes aptitudes sociales, qui a été de dire: peu pareil. Sa maman a approuvé de moi, ainsi que mon père.

Best. Date d'. Jamais.


End file.
